Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers
Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers is a 1989 American slasher film and the fifth installment in the Halloween film series. It was directed and co-written by Dominique Othenin-Girard and starred Donald Pleasence, who again portrayed Dr. Sam Loomis, and Danielle Harris, who reprised her role as Jamie Lloyd. Storyline Plot One years after the events of Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), the Shape returns to Haddonfield once again in an attempt to kill his now-mute niece. Genres * Horror * Thriller Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * R''' (Australia) * '''R (Canada) * K-18 (Finland) * 12 (France) * 18 (Germany) * 18 (Ireland) * 16 (Netherlands) * R18 (New Zealand) * 15 (Norway) * 16+ (Russia) * 18 (Spain) * 13 (Spain) (re-rating) * 18 (UK) * R (USA) Images Halloween 5 The Revenge of Michael Myers 2000 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover (2000) Halloween 5 The Revenge of Michael Myers 2002 UK VHS cover.jpg|UK VHS cover (2002) Halloween 5 The Revenge of Michael Myers 2002 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2002) Halloween 5 The Revenge of Michael Myers 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover (2019) Halloween 5 The Revenge of Michael Myers 2010 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Dominique Othenin-Girard (as Dominique Otherin-Girard) Writing Credits * John Carpenter (characters) and * Debra Hill (characters) * Michael Jacobs (written by) and * Dominique Othenin-Girard (written by) * Shem Bitterman (written by) Cast * Donald Pleasence - Loomis * Danielle Harris - Jamie * Ellie Cornell - Rachel * Beau Starr - Sheriff Ben Meeker * Jeffrey Landman - Billy Hill * Tamara Glynn - Samantha Thomas * Jonathan Chapin - Mikey * Matthew Walker - Spitz * Wendy Foxworth - Tina Williams (as Wendy Kaplan) * Betty Carvalho - Nurse Patsey * Troy Evans - Deputy Charlie * Frankie Como - Deputy Nick Ross (as Frank Como) * David Ursin - Deputy Tom Farrah * Harper Roisman - Mountain Man * Karen Alston - Darlene Carruthers Producers * Moustapha Akkad (executive producer) * Rick Nathanson (line producer) * Ramsey Thomas (producer) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * October 13, 1989 (USA) * November 28, 1990 (France) * December 7, 1990 (Turkey) * July 11, 1991 (Germany) * January 31, 1992 (Brazil) Home Media Release Dates * March 1, 1990 (USA) (VHS) * March 1, 1990 (USA) (Laserdisc) * 1991 (UK) (VHS) * 1992 (UK) (VHS re-release) * July 20, 2000 (USA) (DVD) * September 5, 2002 (UK) (VHS re-release) * September 5, 2002 (UK) (DVD) * August 21, 2012 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * February 18, 2019 (UK) (DVD re-release) Reception Box office Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers grossed $11.6 million worldwide on a budget of around $5-6 million. Critical response The film has a 5.2 rating on IMDb and a 13% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Magnum Pictures * The Return of Myers * Trancas International Films Distributors * Galaxy International Releasing (1989) (USA) (theatrical) * Cineplex Odeon Films (1989) (Canada) (theatrical) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990) (USA) (VHS) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (1990) (USA) (Laserdisc) * Guild Home Video (1991) (UK) (VHS) * Braveworld (1992) (UK) (VHS) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2000) (USA) (DVD) * Digital Entertainment (2002) (UK) (VHS) * Digital Entertainment (2002) (UK) (DVD) * Anchor Bay Entertainment (2012) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * Lionsgate Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) Special Effects * KNB EFX Group (special make-up effects designed and created by) (as K.N.B. EFX Group) Technical Specs Runtime * 96 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 1.85:1 Trivia * This is the lowest-grossing film in the entire series. Connections Follows * Halloween (1978) * Halloween II (1981) * Halloween III: Season of the Witch (1982) * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988) Followed by * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) * Halloween H20 (1998) * Halloween: Resurrection (2002) * Halloween (2018) Category:Films Category:1980s films